


I won't give up

by moroo1234



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Episode: s02e12 Master Plan, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, M/M, Role Reversal, Sad, Stiles as Lydia, Werewolf Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is the one who can reach to Jackson instead of Lydia</p>
            </blockquote>





	I won't give up

"You said you know how to save Jackson," said Stiles "tell me, tell me now"  
"Stiles." Scott's voice was firm, he was using his alpha voice to get his best friend to calm after - you know, his boyfriend kinda got killed, and kinda got back alive, and then kinda got turned into a kanima.

"Tell me!" Stiles demanded,

Peter grinned "He'd never admit it, but there is one person, one young boy with whom Jackson shared a real bond, one person who can reach him, who can save him"

"What?" said Scott "Who?"

"I-I think it's me" Stiles stuttered,

"It's too dangerous, I won't let you do it Stiles" said Scott,

"He's my boyfriend, and if I can save him from being a freaking lizard I will do everything I can to save him and you can't use your alpha powers at me because I really don't care Scott."

Shocked from what his best friend had just said, Scott had to take a step back and re-think his whole plan "Fine, but I'm going with you."

"Whatever"

When they got there, Jackson was looking around, looking for something to kill probably.

"Jackson!" Stiles yelled, the kanima looked at him for one second and seemed to stop, it got closer and closer to Stiles, which of course made Scott nervous and angry,

"Stiles!" he yelled and was ready to run and save his best friend but was stopped by Allison Argent,

"Scott." she said with a warning tone,

Stiles held the key and closed his eyes, the key.. That key.

The key that Jackson gave him a long time ago, it was a symbol for their love,

and that key seem to awaken the human inside Jackson,

*flashback*

"Here." Jackson held a key in front of his boyfriend's face "It's to the front door."

"A key to your house? Already?" Stiles laughed, he and Jackson were dating for only six months, it was nothing serious.. Or was it?

"Well, it's not a wedding ring." Jackson grinned and kept kissing his boyfriend's neck

"Oh," Stiles laughed "So you're just making me a more accessible late-night booty call"

So it WAS serious.

"Late night" kiss "Late afternoon" kiss "late morning."

"I love you" Stiles said, and for the first time, he really meant it.

"Love you too babe"

*end flashback*

After seeing the key, it looked like it was Jackson again,

he reached out and took the key out of his boyfriend's hand,

Stiles was hoping again, but only for one moment after Jackson looked at him with his deep brown eyes but then took a step back.

Meanwhile, at the corner, Derek and Peter got ready for their move, Derek looked at Peter who was hiding, waiting for the right time,

As Jackson took his few steps back, Peter seemed to find his time for action,

he ran out of his hide and stabbed Jackson with his claw, the same did Derek,

Stiles couldn't help it but gasped, there he was, the love of his life, standing in front of him, hurt and broken.

He didn't even knew if it was really Jackson or maybe it was the kanima tricking him again?

Jackson coughed, he was looking for air to breathe, Stiles let out a small whimper and felt the tears running down on his cheek.

When Peter and Derek left him, Stiles of course ran to Jackson and held him tight,

he sat the teen on the floor, looking him straight in the eyes, searching after the little bit of humanity that was left,

"Do you-" Jackson's voice was shaking "Do you still?" "I do." Stiles sobbed into his boyfriend's shoulder "I do still love you. I do, I do still love you." Stiles cradled Jackson in his hands, sobbing and hugging the lifeless body of the person who used to be his source of comfort during bad times,

The room was silent, all that was heard was Stiles's sobs and the key who fell down to the floor.

Scott stood aside quietly, looking at his best friend mourning on his boyfriend,

he remembered how protective he got when he first found out, Stiles is so sensitive and nice and Jackson is so... Jackson.

Stiles laid Jackson on the floor, it seemed like all signs for the kanima was long gone from the boy's face,

"Stiles-" Scott took a step forward but Allison stopped him yet again "Let him." she whispered,

"But-" Scott took one look at his crying friend.

"Please don't go, Jackson, please, I love you, I love you so much" stiles already knew, Jackson wasn't coming back,

he got up and allowed himself to be wrapped into the arms of his best friend,

"He's in better place now, Stiles, I'm so sorry.." as Scott held his best friend who was now shaking, they heard a noise coming from behind, coming from.. Jackson.

"Stiles, I need you to go, ok?" Said Scott "we don't know what's happening, it might be dangerous"

"No." Stiles said, he looked back and saw Jackson standing up, but his eyes- his eyes were.. They were blue,

Blue like the ocean. Blue like the sky... blue... like a werewolf.

"Jackson?" Stiles looked shocked at Jackson,

"Stiles- I-" Jackson started to say but didn't even get to finish the sentence before Stiles jumped on him,

"You're alive! Jackson, you're alive.. Please don't leave me again..." Stiles started crying again,

"I would never." Jackson hugged the younger boy,

Stiles wiped the tears from his eyes "you scratched my jeep, you asshole."

Jackson just laughed and kissed Stiles "I promise to fix it, I'll even buy you a new car"

"Hey" both Stiles and Jackson turned to the source of voice that was heard

"I think this belongs to you." said Scott,

"Thanks" Jackson took the key,

"Ah, so I'm still an accessible late-night booty call" said Stiles,

"Shut up you Idiot."

"Make me."


End file.
